


Good Boy

by DefinitelyNotMinagiTsuzuru (YokubouNoRain)



Series: A3 NSFW Week 2021: Valentine's Edition [6]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Sex, Dom Dewey (Play: The Roman Episode), Dom Fushimi Omi, Dom/Sub AU, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Play: The Roman Episode (A3!), Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sub Benjamin (Play: The Roman Episode), Sub Nanao Taichi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/DefinitelyNotMinagiTsuzuru
Summary: Dewey llega al hospital con una información que podría servirle para seguir chantajeando a Lansky. Corroborarlo supondrá un cambio en su vida y en sus planes para el que no estaba preparado.Día 5 delA3! NSFW Week.Prompt:Play AU.Se supone que esto debería estar disponible en otras plataformas, pero mi notebook decidió tomarse un par de meses sabáticos y hacer copy&paste desde el celu es un dolor de huevos, así que, por ahora, esto va a estar disponible sólo acá :)
Relationships: Dewey/Benjamin (Play: The Roman Episode), Fushimi Omi/Nanao Taichi
Series: A3 NSFW Week 2021: Valentine's Edition [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166234
Kudos: 4
Collections: A3 NSFW Week: Valentine's Edition





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de Liber Entertainment.
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes y el universo donde se desarrollan sus vivencias no me pertenecen.
> 
> En cambio, la historia, sí.
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**. 
> 
> **« ADVERTENCIA: LAS ACCIONES Y ACTITUDES DE LOS PERSONAJES PRESENTADOS A CONTINUACIÓN PROBABLEMENTE NO SE CORRESPONDAN CON SUS CONTRAPARTES DEL JUEGO »**
> 
> *Que tengas una feliz lectura.

En una ocasión normal hubiera enviado a uno de sus subordinados, pero si la información que había llegado a sus manos era correcta, no iba a quedarse sin el placer de corroborarlo. Salió del cuarto de artículos de limpieza pasándose un pañuelo por la boca y lanzándolo en el tacho de basura que estaba al lado de la puerta. La enfermera a quién había logrado chantajear haciéndole un par de favores salió detrás suyo acomodándose la falda. 

—¿Cuánto tiempo precisa? 

—Todo. 

La mujer lanzó una carcajada y se cruzó de brazos. El comisario pensó que estaba siendo demasiada altanera para su gusto. 

—Después de lo que me hiciste no mereces más de dos horas. Máximo. 

El hombre miró el techo por unos instantes. Era cierto que no se había esmerado demasiado. La realidad era que tampoco estaba de humor como para hacerlo. Sin embargo, optó por actuar un poco. 

—Vamos… Cuando salga puedo recompensarte con algo más. 

La enfermera se mordió el labio y jugó con su cabello. 

—Está bien. Estaré atenta a la puerta. 

El comisario acarició el mentón de la mujer que rio por el contacto. Mientras abría la puerta de la habitación, el hombre puso los ojos en blanco. Odiaba a las mujeres. Le pareció que frente suyo, entre aquellas paredes se desarrollaba una escena de una película situada en una campiña francesa o italiana. Daba igual, él no había salido de los límites de la ciudad como para saber la diferencia entre ambas. Hasta había un maldito pájaro que se terminó escapando por la ventana cuando él entró. En la camilla, un muchacho de no más de veinte años estaba sentado en ella. Había leído su edad en un archivo, pero no fue un dato relevante para él, por lo que no lo recordaba. Su cabello estaba teñido de un color fucsia vibrante y otra parte de su cabello pareció no querer cooperar a la hora de teñirse. Sintió que su mirada le leía el alma, así que se sacó la gorra mientras se acercaba a él. 

—Benjamin, ¿verdad? 

—Así es. ¿Sucede algo, oficial? 

—Necesito hacerte unas preguntas. ¿Estás en condiciones de responderlas? —el comisario se dio cuenta que el muchacho frotó uno de sus hombros con insistencia—. ¿Tienes frío? 

—Un poco. 

El comisario se acercó a la ventana y miró el cielo sobre su cabeza. Una tormenta amenazaba con largarse en cualquier instante. Después de cerrarla, se volvió hacia el muchacho y se sentó en la camilla.

—Benjamin-kun, tú tienes un hermano, ¿no es así? 

—Tengo un hermano mayor. 

—¿Cómo está compuesta tu familia? 

—Sólo somos nosotros dos. Mis papás murieron en un accidente de tránsito cuando era pequeño.

—¿Siempre tuviste esta enfermedad? 

—No. Mi hermano y yo también estuvimos en ese accidente. Él me cargó sobre sus espaldas y me llevó a la primera casa que encontró. Dijeron que estuve clínicamente muerto todo ese tiempo. Es a raíz de eso que estoy confinado a esta cama de hospital. 

—¿Tu hermano es el que costea todo? 

—Sí, señor. 

El comisario lanzó una carcajada que sorprendió al muchacho. 

—Dewey. Puedes decirme Dewey. 

—Dewey-san…

—¡Eso es! —el hombre revolvió los cabellos de Benjamin, quien se sorprendió por el gesto—. Dime, Benjamin-kun, ¿sabes dónde trabaja tu hermano? 

—¿Mi hermano está envuelto en algo extraño? 

—Yo no lo sé. ¿Qué podrías decirme tú? 

—No estoy muy seguro. Hace unos meses estaba angustiado porque no sabía de dónde sacar el dinero para pagar mi operación. 

—Oh, ¿tienes que operarte? 

—Mi salud es bastante débil pero esta operación me daría más libertad de movimiento en las piernas. 

—¡Qué suerte! 

—Sé que mi hermano ha conseguido trabajo y pudo pagar la deuda con la clínica, pero no sé dónde trabaja. 

—Ya veo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste? 

—Hace dos días. Si no viene él, viene Luciano-san. 

—¿Luciano-san…? 

—Es un compañero de trabajo de mi hermano. 

—¿Un hombre de cabello rubio un poco más arriba de los hombros y ojos claros? 

—El mismo… 

Benjamin se sorprendió por la descripción exacta que el comisario hizo sobre Luciano, pero después recordó que ese era su trabajo. 

—Te agradezco mucho la información, Benjamin-kun —mientras se despedía, Dewey acarició una de las mejillas y mandíbula del joven con el dedo índice. La mirada del hombre le generaba algo para lo que encontraba explicación. Dewey se puso de pie para salir de la habitación, pero se detuvo frente a la puerta—. ¿Te molestaría que venga en otro momento? 

—No… ¿Dewey-san? 

El aludido se giró para mirarlo y Benjamin supo que algo estaba mal. 

— _ Arrodíllate _ —Benjamin le pedía a su cuerpo que se quedara quieto, pero contra su propia voluntad, movido por una fuerza que no comprendía, terminó de rodillas en el suelo. Sintió que la acción de la gravedad repercutió en todo su cuerpo. Su mirada se nubló de repente a causa de las lágrimas que se habían agolpado en sus ojos. A medida que oía el sonido de los zapatos del comisario cada vez más cerca suyo, el muchacho sentía su corazón latiendo con más intensidad. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se mordió el labio al sentir la mano de Dewey sobre su cabeza. Lo siguiente que vio fue un papel cayendo delante suyo. Lo tomó apresurado entre sus manos, pero no comprendía lo que estaba ahí, así que levantó la mirada para pedirle algún tipo de explicación al único otro ocupante de aquella habitación—. ¿Sabes algo sobre las dinámicas? 

—Creo haber oído algo…

—No es algo demasiado complicado. Las dinámicas están compuestas por dos personas sin distinción de género biológico: un dominante que debe satisfacer las necesidades del sumiso y viceversa, básicamente —Dewey no pudo controlar sonreír al ver la expresión avergonzada de Benjamin mientras él seguía acariciando sus cabellos—. Ese papel muestra el resultado de tu examen, Benjamin-kun. Tú eres un  _ sub _ .

—Dewey-san… No entiendo del todo lo que me está diciendo, pero, Dewey-san es un  _ dom _ , ¿no es así? 

Una suave risa se escapó de entre los labios del hombre que dejó de acariciar a Benjamin para sentarse en el sillón que estaba en una esquina de la habitación. 

—En efecto. Yo soy un  _ dom _ , tú eres un  _ sub _ , y tengo necesidades qué satisfacer. Así que,  _ gatea _ —Benjamin no entendió qué poder tenía la voz del comisario sobre él. Una vez más, aunque se rehusara, su cuerpo reaccionaba a lo que él le ordenara. Se acercó a él arrastrándose en cuatro patas, y se preguntó a qué otra cosa no podría ser capaz de negarse. Su mirada viajaba entre el suelo y Dewey. Sentía algo en su interior, una corriente eléctrica recorriéndole el cuerpo. ¿Expectativa, quizás? No lo sabía—.  _ Muéstrate _ . 

El comisario ordenó después de relamerse los labios. Benjamin se despojó de sus prendas y se quedó sentado con las piernas abiertas y apoyadas en el suelo. No se atrevía a levantar la mirada. Se dio cuenta de lo avergonzado que estaba al sentir sus mejillas calientes. Quería saber qué era lo que Dewey tanto hacía. Podía oír su respiración agitada mientras su enorme mano recorría su rostro y sus cabellos una vez más. Benjamin sentía que se derretía en ese contacto. Quería sentirlo más, mucho tiempo más. Levantó la mirada y miró directamente a Dewey masturbándose. No podía despegar la mirada de su erección. Sentía su cuerpo reaccionando a él de una forma que nunca antes había experimentado—. Lo quieres, ¿no es así? 

—No lo sé… 

Benjamin balbuceó. Sentía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y su cuerpo demasiado caliente. No entendía qué le estaba sucediendo y le daba miedo. No la mirada del hombre frente suyo. Algo le decía que podía confiar en él. 

—Abre la boca, Benjamin-kun —el muchacho hizo lo que le fue ordenado y Dewey metió su dedo pulgar entre sus labios para atraerlo hacia su erección—.  _ Lámelo _ —Dewey sintió las manos temblorosas de Benjamin sobre sus piernas y se contuvo de no mandar todo al demonio y meterle su erección sin siquiera avisarle. Era demasiado tierno, inocente, inexperto. Y eso lo excitaba. Desde el instante en que entró a aquella habitación que contó los segundos hasta el momento en que lo estuviera sometiendo. Una suave risa se escapó de sus labios sintiendo los delicados besos de Benjamin sobre su hombría. Acarició sus cabellos pero terminó agarrándolo con fuerza al sentir la vibración de su voz—. Ya no lo aguanto más —gimió antes de ponerse de pie y llevar a Benjamin a la camilla agarrándolo con fuerza de un brazo. El cuerpo del muchacho estaba boca arriba y Dewey levantó sus caderas para preparar su interior. Humedeció sus dedos con su propia saliva y el mismo pésimo lubricante cayó sobre el esfínter de Benjamin. Acarició los músculos con sus dedos antes de meter una pequeña porción de ellos. Benjamin se estremeció y Dewey hizo un sonido para que guardara silencio—. No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para esperarte —le dijo mientras escarbaba un poco más. No lo ayudaba que Benjamin se estrechara y mucho menos sus gemidos. Quería estar dentro de aquel cuerpo en ese mismo instante, llenarlo por completo y destrozarlo. Cuando finalmente su erección estaba enterrada entre los muslos del muchacho, él tenía sus manos aferradas a las sábanas de la camilla y su cuerpo estaba inmóvil. Su respiración estaba entrecortada y debió ponerle una mano sobre la boca para evitar que llamara la atención de alguien de afuera con sus gritos. La situación era demasiado excitante, aquel cuerpo virgen que lo aceptaba, el sabor del sudor sobre su piel, la incapacidad de resistirse a él. Sentía que pronto llegaría a su clímax, Benjamin lo había hecho en algún momento, Dewey no lo habría notado de no haber sido por las salpicaduras sobre la ropa del muchacho y la propia. 

—Dewey-san… 

Un débil sonido llegó a sus oídos. Benjamin tenía el rostro rojo, los ojos llenos de lágrimas y los cabellos pegados al cuerpo a causa del sudor. Sus brazos estaban siendo extendidos hacia él y el hombre no pudo evitar caer entre ellos y dejar que rodeara su cuerpo. Despejó su frente y sosteniendo con fuerza sus cabellos, le dio las últimas estocadas a aquel cuerpo. Dewey lo besó apasionadamente, enseñándole a Benjamin sobre la marcha cómo debía besar. Agarró sus muslos con fuerza, quería enterrarse más en él aunque fuera físicamente imposible. Se soltó del agarre de Benjamin y sostuvo sus manos sobre la cabecera de la camilla antes de descargarse en su interior ahogando un gemido de placer. Hizo su espalda hacia atrás para despegarse la camisa de su piel sudada y se dio cuenta que la mirada de Benjamin parecía perdida. 

—¿Qué? —Dewey pasó una mano por sus propios cabellos y luego sobre los de Benjamin, que se sobresaltó pero no emitió queja o sonido alguno. Él sabía que estaba sucediendo y suspiró. Salió de su interior y se acostó a su lado, rodeando su cuerpo con los brazos y acariciando su espalda varias veces—. Buen chico —musitó, besando luego sus cabellos—. Buen chico, Benjamin-kun. 

* * *

  
  


Luciano hablaba con la enfermera sobre el estado de salud de Benjamin. Su hermano no podría ir a visitarlo ese día, así que fue él en representación suya. No le molestaba realmente, ya que se hacían compañía mutua y el chiquillo era completamente diferente a su hermano. La mujer con quien hablaba le hizo dar la espalda a la habitación por lo que no vio salir a Dewey. El comisario notó la presencia del hombre de la mafia en el lugar, así que se apresuró a perderse entre la gente que caminaba por el pasillo hasta salir del hospital. Subió a su vehículo y dejó su gorra en el asiento vacío a su lado. Apoyó sus brazos cruzados y la cabeza sobre el volante y suspiró. Quizás no hubiera sido tan mala idea ir a visitar a ese chico, y quizás, podría hacerlo una vez más. Satisfacer sus necesidades como  _ dom _ , y las necesidades de Benjamin como  _ sub _ . Por lo menos, hasta que Lansky se enterara. Una sonrisa surcó su rostro y se preguntó en qué momento sus planes se habían truncado. Puso en marcha el vehículo y se dirigió hacia la decrépita oficina que lo esperaba en la estación de policía.  


**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! :)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Dewey menciona que hay _subs_ y _doms_ , pero en este universo Dom/Sub también existen los _switchs_ que pueden ser _subs_ o _doms_ dependiendo de la situación. Este universo es super interesante, había escrito algo sobre otra pareja de A3, pero quedó a medio hacer. Debería retomarlo 🤔  
> Espero que te haya gustado :)


End file.
